


A Siren's Favorite Song

by PyroHyro



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Curiosity, Cutesy, Fluff, Here comes the sun, M/M, Music, Oneshot, Pirate!George, Short, also posted on Wattpad, doo doo doo doo, octopussgardenau, sfw, siren!ringo, starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroHyro/pseuds/PyroHyro
Summary: A oneshot based on Cirilee's Octopu's Garden AU!It's kinda short, sorry!!This was also posted on Wattpad under the user "beatleproof," where I'm a mod <33





	A Siren's Favorite Song

A creature sat below the dock, hidden only by the boards above and the water below. Being midday, what he were doing wasn’t exactly safe. People hunted sirens, mostly for the shiny scales or skin that ran over their tails. The species were gorgeous, and that’s what made them popular for poaching. But on this day, he hid as well as he could, curiously listening as a stranger sitting on the edge of the dock sang a wonderfully familiar tune. Sure, he heard it often (this being routine of them, to visit the dock and listen to these mysterious man sing.), but it never got old. If being honest, it was safe to say the siren had been sneaking off away from Paul and visiting the dock every few days for a while now, listening to the man sing words he didn’t understand, about topics he didn’t understand either.

He nodded his head from side to side along with the man’s singing, smiling at the comforting sound of the guitar mixed with his voice. He pressed his hands up against the dock, peeking through a crack to try and see the man without being noticed. It was no use, though, as all he could see was blue sky. He pried himself away from the planks (hands becoming stuck from the small cups running up and down his hands and arms) and ducked underwater, swimming closer to the edge of the dock.

He peeked out once more, as quietly as the water let them, and smiled, noting how the voice had become lounder, as if right above them. He shut his eyes, allowing themselves to be sucked into the music, and hummed along quietly. He only stopped when he realized the stranger had too, and widened his eyes when he heard shuffling above. Curious as to what was happening, he moved to peek up through the crack between two planks once more. He let out a yipe when he saw a face peeking back at them from the other side. Oh goodness, he was caught, He was going to die! He wouldn’t get to say goodbye to Paul, or his family, or-

“Did I scare you?” An all-too familiar voice spoke up, making the siren widen his eyes. He looked away, down at the water, watching his tentacles curl and move in such a way to keep them above water. He didn’t understand what the man had said at all, but he must have given some sort of answer as this earned a chuckle from the man. “Sorry.”

The siren cocked his head, pursing his lips together in thought. He ducked back under water, swimming out of sight. The other man looked around confused, giving a startled ‘Ah!’ when something poked his foot. The siren had rested his arms on the dock, supporting his head with one while curiously nudging at the human’s foot with the other. He stepped away, taking them out of his trance and looked up at him. He pointed at the guitar, raising his eyebrows and giving a grin.

“What, my guitar? Wanna see it?” He offered, holding it out to the siren. When the creature flinched back, however, he pulled away as well, widening his eyes. “Sorry- shit, you’re jumpy.. What’s your name?” He tried to ask, only getting a confused look from the octopus. Was it an octopus? The pirate couldn’t really tell. Taking note of the lack of understanding, he pointed at himself.

“George.” He spoke slowly, poking himself in the chest. The creature paused for a moment, before nodding. He pointed at him as well.

“Gorge.” He attempted, earning a laugh from the other. He frowned, the fins at the top of his head going flat with embarassment. George noticed this, and immediately quieted his laughter, crouching down to be more on the other’s level. The creature moved away somewhat, but George gave a smile to the other, which made him smile tentatively as well. George pointed at the other, and raised his eyebrows questioningly. Now understanding, he gave a content smile. “Ringo.” He proclaimed carefully.

“Ringo?” George repeated, earning a quick nod and a happy smile. “That’s a nice name.” It was more to himself than to Ringo, but he still glanced up curiously at him when he spoke. But he decided to simply remain quiet, and smile. George sat down at the dock, strumming his guitar and giving a little smile when Ringo got excited.    
He began to play a song familiar to the siren, and began to sing.

”Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter. Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here..” He sang carefully, shutting his eyes and rocking his head from side to side. “Here comes the sun, doo-doo-doo-doo, here comes the sun.. and I say-”

“..’s alrigh’..” The siren tentatively continued, joining George in singing and looking up at the pirate with a happy smile. He got one in return, as well as a wink, which made the male flush red. They continued together.

“Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces. Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here. Here comes the sun, doo-doo-doo-doo, Here comes the sun, and I say.. It's all right~” They sang together, with some mispronouncing from Ringo for.. Obvious reasons, and a comforting silence whenever George took a break to just strum. They carried on with the song until they had finished it off. George had to leave, so he carefully tapped the wooden dock to get the siren’s attention, and gave a wave, slowly standing up. Ringo frowned, but nodded, waving him goodbye.

Ringo had decided this was his new favorite song.


End file.
